1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toner cartridge and more particularly, to a toner cartridge mounted in an electronic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional photosensitive drum disposed in a toner cartridge can process with charging, exposing, developing and transferring toner powders on a paper to copy document. The photosensitive drum mainly comprises a photosensitive roller disposed inside a case body of the toner cartridge and a transmitting assembly disposed at an end of the photosensitive roller. The case body of the toner cartridge has an opening, the transmitting assembly is extended through the opening and connected with a driving member disposed inside a housing of the electronic image forming apparatus, to transmit a rotational kinetic energy from the driving member to the photosensitive roller. The toner cartridge further has a cover member disposed at the opening, the cover member has a through hole. Therefore, when the transmitting assembly is extended through the opening, the transmitting assembly can insert into the through hole, and the cover member can be directly disposed at the opening with success.
Nowadays there may be many transmitting assemblies with different structures which have been developed. For example, a transmitting assembly has an axial member and two engaging claws rotatably disposed at the axial member, the two engaging claws can be opened or closed relative to the axial member; when there is no external force applied on the aforementioned transmitting assembly, the two engaging claws are in an opened position, meanwhile if it is tried to mount the cover member on the opening, part of structure of the cover member may be interfered with the engaging claws, and it is failed to mount the cover member. In order to overcome this situation, an operator has to close the two engaging claws first, and the cover member can be mounted on the opening. However, the procedure for mounting the cover member on the opening would take too much time and be inconvenient.